


The Congregation's Vagrants

by Just_A_Villain



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Villain/pseuds/Just_A_Villain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy. Let it be known that I wrote this in church.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Congregation's Vagrants

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. Let it be known that I wrote this in church.

Dallon and Brendon belonged to the same congregation. Both came from large Mormon families who had high expectations for their futures. So it was no surprise that they became best friends as the years went by.

It was no shock to find Elder Weekes and Elder Urie with each other every church service. And if the two went missing during youth activities, then that was their business. Lord only knows, so to speak. But in actuality, they were hidden in the chair room, where extra chairs are stored in case there are too many people at service and they need extras. It doesn't happen often, so it is a prime hiding spot. The two young men disappear as soon as they arrive, respectively of course, and meet the other in the back of the room. This day was no exception.

Brendon was first to arrive. After he greeted other members of the congregation and exchanged pleasantries with his friends, he made his way to the chair room. He set 3 chairs up in a row and laid down on them, creating a makeshift bed. Dallon arrived shortly after. He was in no mood for small talk, so he made his way to the chair room immediately after entering the church.

"Good morning, Elder Weekes." Brendon said in a mocking tone. "Good morning Elder Urie. What a lovely day for shenanigans." Dallon replied in an equally mocking, pretentious tone. "But first, some unapproved music." Brendon proclaimed, pulling out a CD player. Dallon made his own makeshift bed and laid facing Brendon. The two shared the headphones and listened to the grit of the rock and roll blaring through them. They spent a few minutes just staring into each others eyes.

Dallon loved looking into Brendon's eyes. They were deep amber brown, and were always so full of emotion. Brendon had a hard time hiding his moods from Dallon because one look into his lovely eyes would give it all away. Whoever said that the eyes are the window to the soul had obviously met Brendon.

Brendon thought Dallon's eyes were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Their icy blue color could pierce through you and always looked as if they were dissecting everything they saw down to the last detail. This made him incredibly hard to read. But Brendon didn't mind. 

After a while, Brendon had finally had enough of the tension between them. He leaned in and closed the gap between the two Elders. Dallon hesitantly leaned in slightly, making their lips meet. Once they both pulled away, Dallon started to panic. "Brendon! What just happened is wrong. Im not sure if I can do this." Dallon hung his head low. "Dallon," Brendon started, placing his hand on Dallon's chin and tilted his head up to make eye contact with those gorgeous blue eyes. They were currently glossed over with the beginnings of tears. "That just what they want you to think. There is nothing wrong with the way we feel about each other. Trust me." Brendon finished, his voice low and deep.

A few small tears spilled down Dallon's cheeks. "Im afraid of how I feel about you. I've never felt this way about anyone. And for the person to be another man... I don't know." Dallon whispered. Brendon carded his hand through Dallon's hair. "Well I do. I know that how I feel is pure, and if anyone says I'm gonna burn in hell for it, and even if I do, it'll be worth it." Brendon wiped away Dallon's tears with his thumb and kissed his cheek.

"Do you really mean that?" Dallon asked, his tears subsiding and his voice gaining strength. "I really do." Dallon smiled before standing and walking to the door. "C'mon Elder Urie, lets go to service." Brendon chuckled before joining him at the door. "We wouldn't want to disappoint our parents." The two left the room, laughing with a hint of bittersweetness of their situation.


End file.
